


Water the Plants

by starsdontdisappear



Series: This is Where They Fall [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Smut, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontdisappear/pseuds/starsdontdisappear
Summary: Taka asks for Toru’s help in making a flower arrangement, but things get slightly out of hand.





	Water the Plants

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own ONE OK ROCK. But I do own this lame ass smut fanfiction. Don’t sue me please. None of these ever happened in real life. 
> 
> I’m just practicing and checking if I can write a smut fic. Don’t hate meee TT
> 
> This has been in my drafts for days so might as well upload it.

“This flower symbolizes admiration,” Taka says as he pokes on the light red puffs of carnation petals he is holding in his hand. 

He is sitting on a wooden low table surrounded by many other flowers at the center of the empty rooftop of Toru’s apartment building. His black face mask muffles his words, but Toru can observe through the florist’s eyes that he loves what he’s doing, and honestly, his chest tightens at the sight of Taka happy amidst the colorful flowers neatly arranged on the table. 

The night is young and the stars are evident in the sky as Toru and Taka spend time on the rooftop, Toru helping Taka with a flower arrangement. The taller guy doesn’t mean to be so sappy, but truth be told, he has never seen a person as beautiful as Taka. And as if his heart isn’t already as weak as it is for Taka, the flowers around him just adds to the magnificence. He never really admitted to liking Taka at this point despite the many times they have gone out of their ways to see each other. 

It isn’t as easy as it might look like. Not even when the flower shop is just right beside Toru’s apartment building. It just became something they both refuse to acknowledge. But on Toru’s part, he refuses because he doesn’t want it to hurt him. He’s scared the other man doesn’t see him the way he does.

“I love carnations now,” Toru says, back leaning against the metal chair he is sitting on. “Actually, I love flowers now.” 

Taka smiles at him, eyes twinkling, and Toru feels his heart skip a beat or two. What a cliché he has become. 

The florist goes on telling Toru what each flower he has on the table means. White lilies for purity and baby’s breath for pure heart, he says, asking Toru to sniff the flower each time he explains. 

“It’s a wedding gift for a friend. Thanks for helping,” the florist tells him as he cuts the longs stems off the lilies before he presses it into a floral foam. “Beautiful.” 

“Just like you,” Toru responds, twisting and twirling a stem of carnation in his middle and forefinger. 

“Stop trying to seduce me,” the florist squints at Toru and giggles behind his mask as he averts his gaze from the man on the chair to the arrangement he has been trying to finish for hours. 

He can’t seem to get it done because every now and then, Toru manages to distract him into doing pretty much something else— like buying snacks from a far hundred yen store or asking him to prepare meals for them in Toru’s kitchen while he shows the florist the succulents, alive and well. If he didn’t, then Taka would have been long gone to his home, and Toru doesn’t like that. 

“Is it working?” Toru smirks and winks at Taka and oh does the florist’s heart clench in euphoria. 

“It is,” he replies and places the scissors and the lily on the table and turns to Toru, the tips of his sneakers almost touching those of Toru’s. “You’ve been distracting me since I started the arrangement. I came here so you could help me cut some stems, but it’s already night time.” 

Toru leans forward, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his clenched fists.

“If you finish early, you’ll go early,” he admits and stares right into Taka’s eyes.

Taka removes the face masks off and places in on the table as he crosses his leg over the other. The wind feels a little chilly despite the Summer season, and Taka shivers at the contact of air at the back of his neck. Or is it because Toru’s examining him with those dead eyes of his? 

“Come here,” he tells the short man when he leans against the back of his chair, tossing the flower he is holding on the table. 

The florist raised an eyebrow, confused at the tall guy’s invitation. There’s a moment of silence while Taka tries to comprehend what Toru means before the florist lets out a chuckle, uncrossing his legs. Such a beautiful sound, Toru deems Taka’s laughter is his favorite. 

“Taka, come here,” Toru repeats himself, tapping his hands on his lap. 

_Oh._

Taka obliges and casually stands up and walks over to where Toru is seated. He positions himself on Toru, sitting astride, comfortable above the tall guy’s thighs. The tall guy doesn’t get up from leaning against the back, but he reaches out for Taka’s hands and entangles their fingers.

“Odd but I’ll miss you when you’re away,” Toru says it with his deep, deep voice, looking at their intertwined hands. 

There’s a warm, burning sensation in his cheeks when he says those words and he feels shy once again, being too straightforward with his emotions towards the florist sitting on him. Taka pulls away, disentangling their hands and cages Toru’s face in his palms. 

“It’s not odd, it’s cute,” Taka declares and before Toru knew it, there lips are already touching each other in kiss that’s so hot, it beats the Summer. 

Toru kisses Taka back passionately like his life depended on it. He leans forward to deepen the kiss, but falls a little downwards on the chair, adjusting on Taka’s height. He moves his veiny hands from Taka’s nape to his back and they land inside the florist’s jean pockets where he can slightly feel his buttocks. It makes Taka giggle within their kiss and Toru can’t help but squeeze just a little. 

Taka pulls away from the kiss and says, “are we even allowed to do this here?” His eyes move around the rooftop and it’s empty save for the two of them, and the flowers on the low wooden table. 

“I’m not so sure,” Toru answers. “But we’ve been here for hours and no one has barged in on us yet.”

“I guess we’ll hear anyway when the door opens and shuts?” the florist waits for a confirmation and Toru just nods. 

None of the two of them has been this bold before. But the situation calls for immediate action, and Toru’s unit is still a few floors down and the elevator isn’t working. In short, they cannot wait. 

The florist continues to kiss Toru’s lips and when he feels the tall guy slightly part his mouth, his tongue makes its way inside and plays with Toru’s tongue. It’s a wet kiss, so euphoric that it drives Toru mad. He is elated by it and he doesn’t know what to do because there’s a building bulge just underneath his tight black jeans, but they’re only kissing. His brain starts to make up images to make his boner go away, but Taka’s tongue has escaped Toru’s mouth and is now drawing circles in his sensitive ear. 

“Aaah Taka, wait,” he tells the florist, removing his hands from the jean pockets and begins holding him by his waist. “You’re making me so horny.” 

There he goes again, being so embarrassingly shameless. After saying those words, he’s sure Taka would laugh at him for being so sensitive like that. But no. Taka doesn’t pull away from biting and licking his ear and the side of his neck. Instead, Taka’s left hand reaches towards the zipper of Toru’s pants. 

“Interesting,” Taka utters right through Toru’s reddening ear, eyes shut. 

The tall guy can feel the mad beating of his heart and he isn’t so sure if it is because he’s anxious that someone might unexpectedly come on the rooftop and catch them red-handed, or because Taka is now rubbing Toru’s clothed hard-on while drawing circles and sucking on his neck, which will later become another hickey he’d proudly display.  
The teasing sends electricity along his spine so intensely that he can already feel himself being a little wet underneath his boxers. He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees are the almond-shaped eyes of the florist watching him as he loses his goddamn mind at the friction his cock feels underneath his pants. He looks down and discovers that Taka is also sporting an erection, his hard dick clasped in his right hand. What the hell? Toru didn’t even notice Taka unbutton his own pants and pull out his dick because he was too high in his own pleasure and fantasy. He licks his lips at the sight of the florist rubbing himself off while touching Toru’s clothed boner. Then Taka stops touching himself and proceeds to unbuckling Toru’s belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pulls out Toru’s hard cock with hints of pre-cum. He holds it in a fist starting from its base and pulls upward to its head, using the pre-cum as an alternative for lube. Toru groans at the maddening sensation of Taka’s hand around his dick and he covers his face with his free hands. 

The florist doesn’t stop there. He grabs Toru’s right hand and directs it to his own cock and whispers into his ears. 

“I want to come together,” he says, breathing heavily. 

This is crazy, Toru thinks. But it’s the kind of crazy that is so good, he can’t refuse although his legs are numbing from being straddled by the florist. Taka places his head, face first, on Toru’s shoulder, back arching from the immense pleasure of Toru holding his hard-on in his hand and drags his hand up and down and up, until Taka couldn’t control his whimpers. The way they rub each other off is almost in sync, even their ragged breathing. 

From a distance, the sound of cars in traffic can be heard. The streets aren’t so loud with people anymore. The Summer air surround them as Toru throws his head back and moans in delicious, delicious pleasure when Taka slightly increases his speed. 

“C’mon Taka, faster. Make me come,” Toru says with teeth clenched, suppressing another loud whimper to come out of his mouth. 

His motion around Taka’s dick also becomes faster. It’s as if they’re feeling each other’s cum rising together, like they’re actually becoming one. 

Taka remained silent for a few good minutes while he was rubbing off Toru. But as soon as he starts feeling the whirling sensation in his abdomen and his head starts becoming hot and heavy, he let out a loud moan right through Toru’s ear. His lower body shakes as white liquid squirts out of his penis and onto Toru’s thighs. Toru comes at the same time as him. Eyes shut in delirium, left hand tightly gripping Taka’s butt as he cries in pleasure. 

Taka remains straddled on Toru’s lap as both of them struggle to catch their breathe.

“Fuck that was good,” Taka mutters and raises his head from Toru’s shoulder.

His right hand is sticky with Toru’s cum so he uses his left hand to touch Toru’s face and kisses him gently on the lips. 

“It was,” Toru replies and smirks at Taka. 

They put back their dicks in their pants, singlehandedly. After that, Taka gets off Toru and reaches for wet wipes in his back pack. He begins wiping off Toru’s cum from his hand and offers to do it on Toru’s hand and pants as well. 

Toru stands up from the chair he’s been sitting on to stretch his numbing legs. And while Taka is busying himself at arranging the flowers scattered all over the low table, Toru walks over to him and hugs him from behind. 

“Don’t go,” he whispers. 

Taka turns to him without breaking the embrace and grins. 

“Ok. I won’t go,” Taka answers and Toru feels like his heart is going to jump out of is chest in utter joy. 

“And..” Taka pauses, escapes from the hug and picks up something from the low table. “I’m giving you this carnation.” 

Toru suppresses a huge smile from crawling up his face as he reaches for the light red carnation from Taka’s hand. 

Taka is staying and it’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE FUCK EVEN HAPPENED LOL 
> 
> I really can’t help putting random mushy stuff in my fics, even when I intend to go full blown porn or whatever. I’m soft that’s why TT
> 
> And now, I bid goodbye to my last two braincells. LMAO


End file.
